herofandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Harlock
Captain Harlock is a major character in the Leijiverse. He is the titular protagonist of several Japanese anime and manga series, including Space Pirate Captain Harlock (1978), Endless Road SSX (1982), Harlock Saga (1999), Space Pirate Captain Harlock: The Endless Odyssey (2002) and the CG-animated feature film Space Pirate Captain Harlock (2014). He is also the titular deuteragonist and main antagonist of the 2013 film, Space Pirate Captain Harlock. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by the late Makio Inoue. Overview Captain Harlock is a man of honor who, betrayed by an corrupted society, chose to sail the Sea of Stars as a Space Pirate to remain true to his ideals. Although he has left behind an Earth which hates and fears him, Harlock remains willing and able to fight for his homeworld in its times of need. Nevertheless, he's not motivated by patriotism; he swore an oath to fight for only what he believes in. Personality Captain Harlock becomes a space pirate with an individualist philosophy of life. He is noble as he is taciturn, rebellious, stoically fighting against totalitarian regimes, whether they be Earth-born or alien. In his own words, he "fights for no one's sake, only for something deep in his heart." Likewise, he shows no fear of death. Powers and Abilities *Reality Warping - User can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as tangible as physics and the universe to something inconceivable like logic. *Technology Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware and other devices that can be termed as "technology." Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data. *Technological Constructs - User can create various kinds of technological constructs: weapons, armors, structures, devices, drones, vehicles, robots, aircrafts, spacecrafts, and so on. They possess advanced knowledge and intuitive understanding of technology, being able to analyze and replicate any technological device, improvise their own technology, and combine/hybridize various brands of technology for even more powerful constructs. Trivia *Harlock is sometimes seen wearing clothing with the number 42 on it. In Japanese culture, the number 42 is associated with death (the numbers, pronounced separately as "four two", sound like the words "shi ni" -- meaning "to death"), showing Harlock's fearless character. *Many people say that Captain Harlock resembles Black Jack due to the scars across the side of their faces. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Tragic Category:Military Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Big Good Category:Knights Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Outright Category:Lawful Good Category:Reality Warper Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Thieves Category:Leaders Category:Determinators Category:Strong-Willed Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Global Protection Category:Adventurers Category:Mysterious Category:Loyal Category:Siblings Category:Lethal Category:Charismatic Category:Monster Slayers Category:Possessors Category:Hope Bringer Category:Rescuers Category:Supporters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Wise Category:Voice of Reason Category:Immortals